Love is invisible
by Fairy.Js
Summary: Lucy loved him... but all this love was useless , because he never knew who she was, where she is, until someone fights for Lucy, then he knew that its finally time to go to the real world.
1. How I Noticed

Lucy was now grown, she still haven't found who she likes yet, she proclaims to everyone that whom she loves, never even knew she existed.

.

 _ **ιт αℓℓ ѕтαятє∂ α ℓσηg тιмє αgσ...**_

.

Lucy was five years old, she always wanted to become a big girl, she never knew growing up was such a pain and the risks you always have to take, and school gave you so much pressure.

She was spying on the person that she had feelings for her... she nicknamed him- The cherry tree, since she liked cherry trees.. she knew she would like him.

He did not realize she was there, For him...the feelings Lucy had for him was all invisible.

Lucy walked up to {the cherry tree} "Hi..." Lucy smiled, he sat alone in this room, school was tough for Lucy, because he ignored Lucy every time.

He walked up to the original room and Lucy followed, Lucy saw Sting sitting on the plastic chair.

Lucy was very sad and heart broken, she decided to sit alone in the corner.

"You ok?" Sting looked at the guy Lucy was following.. "Dont mind him.. its not he doesn't like you, its probably because he isn't in the mood" Sting said trying to calm Lucy.

"Hes never in the mod" Lucy blocked her face with her knee.

"Its mood-" Sting saw the person that made Lucy sad walk over to him.

He gave Sting a fist bump and they went over to play blocks and playdoh. School was pretty fun for him..

.

 _ **α ƒєω уєαяѕ ℓαтєя...**_

.

Lucy was now 7 years old... Her golden blonde hair had covered her shoulders, she decided to give it a try again, so she marched up to {The Cherry Tree} ..

"Its my birthday tomorrow!" Lucy was so excited, but he wasn't at all.

"Umm...Lets start this again!, my name is Lucy! Its going to be my birthday tomorrow and im going to turn 8!.." Lucy looked at him but he didn't look back instead he just sighed and walked away..

"Am i really that annoying?! What was i doing wrong" Lucy ran home and told her dad all about the story, then out of nowhere he said "you have an infected existence"

"Whats that! whats an infected existence?"

Lucy's dad looked all around the room speechless, but then he managed to puke out some words, " You know i'm just joking Lucy .. There is no such thing as an infected existence!" he laughed but Lucy knew there was something wrong

*(He's lying! Caught that eye and the dirty look in his face!)* Lucy thought.

.

 _ **α ℓσηg тιмє αƒтєя αℓℓ σƒ тнιѕ ησηѕєηѕє..**_

.

Lucy was sitting on her chair, the 18 years old girl never left her heart for someone else, she kept it always for _**тнє ¢нєяяу тяєє**_


	2. This Whole Time You Were Lying!

Lucy sat on the couch, she thought about what her dad had said about an infected existence? What is that !

The doorbell rang and Lucy went to open the door, Outside was {The Cherry Tree}.

'Was that just him!' Lucy thought ...

"Hmm.." He pushed the door opened after Lucy unlocked it- "There's no one living in this house!?" He looked all around it, at last he gave up and mumbled ~" But Sting said someone lives in this house... That filthy liar! " He opened the door about to get out and then Lucy said " Whats up with you, can you really not see me? Hear me ?" Lucy cried.

His sweat began to drip off his face, he then opened the door to run out, Lucy stood there eyes wide, then she whispered to herself .. He can see me!, then why does he pretend he cant...

.

 _ **тнє ¢нєяяу тяєє'ѕ ρσιηт σƒ νιєω**_

.

I can see her.. she knows that right? i can only see her sometimes, i can only hear her sometimes... should i confess to her... No i cant.. it will break her heart more.. Because of how much she likes me, i wont even be able to communicate her all the time.. only sometimes i can see her.. iv'e been trying to pretend i could never see or hear her.. That's only because so she could put her heart on someone else.. But she never did- She never stopped trying... will this last forever... **I Don** ' **t Want To Make Her Sad**

.

 ** _ℓυ¢у'ѕ ρσιηт σƒ νιєω_**

.

I feel the warmth in my heart.. i feel like he said something about me! But i doubt it, he pretended he couldn't see.. because he hates me, he wants me to move on because he never liked me... I feel like me brain has froze into icicles, a million stars are running around my head like crazy, I really wish i knew the truth... the truth behind all of this stupid nonsense.. what have my life become, have i loved someone for this!...He always pretended probably to hurt me...will this last forever.. **He Wants To Make Me Sad.**

 **.**

 _ **вα¢к тσ ηαяαтσя**_

.

As Lucy walked up to The Cherry Tree she said something pretty hard to answer...

"Okay what is it up to you, why will you do this to me! I cant believe you.. i really cant so i am going to say one more thing to you.." Lucy would have continued but he just walked away..

Lucy didn't know what he wanted.. but that time was the time he wasn't able to see her... But Lucy thought another way.. " Maybe he never ever liked me" She thought.

Her heart broke into thousand pieces, they fell onto the ground like there relationship.. I really wish i knew what was wrong.. she quietly cried.

* * *

 _Sorry all these chapters are so short :( i promise i will try my best :) so tune in guys!_


	3. The Whole Reason You Got Jealous

Lucy walked along the path of Magnolia , she wanted to have a rest... this whole thing is started to cause stress!

She walked to her apartment , During while she was at the front door- she twisted the key so that it will open.

"HAY ! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

Lucy turned around to see some dude that has gotten drunk or something..

"Umm, if you didn't realize- I live here..." Lucy said in disgust.

"Huh huh huh very funnnny!"

"Not joking.. And what's wrong with you !" Lucy said getting in her apartment.

"Oh your not going anywhere~"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

Lucy's house owner walked out.

"So Lucy... You no longer live in this house i tell you.." Lucy's house owner looked at Lucy. Her face was shocked...

"Why?..Im very confused! I feel like your kicking me out but i know you wont" Lucy laughed.

"I am going to kick you out of this apartment!" Lucy's house owner smiled.

"What?

"I am going to kick you out of this apartment!" Lucy's house owner repeated.

"WHY!

"Because my son has come back and i needed space so if you don't mind..." Lucy's house owner continued.

"OF COURSE I MIND ! DO YOU KNOW I'LL HAVE NO WHERE TO LIVE! Lucy sc,reamed.

"Go - " Lucy's house owner pointed.

"Bu- Lucy began.

"Don't make me say it again!"

"All my stuff is still there!" Lucy sobbed.

"Well i guess my son wouldn't mind.. he uses perfume all the time! (Woman perfume)" She giggled.

"But i MIND!" Lucy shouted.

"You get out of there you no longer live here any more!" She shouted back.

Lucy ran and ran, she ran without thinking that she had no where left to stay.. Her hair began to grease and her clothes began to tear.. but she stayed strong- she never cried

...

It has been 3 weeks Lucy Heartfilia sat on a field, a field far far away.

Someone also entered the golden field, he was walking towards Lucy.

For a second Lucy thought it was him! the cherry tree! But she lost hope, she knew he will never travel so far just for the point of Lucy, on the ride home he'll probably not see her.

The blondy sat in front of Lucy, It was Sting.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I could ask you the same question!" He laughed.

"I asked you first!" Lucy chuckled.

"Okay then, I live here, you can see my mansion over there," He pointed toward it, "This golden field belongs to me, me and my dad farms golden wheat all the time!" It makes break have Natural flavor!" He laughed trying not to be a nerd.

"Well if your telling the truth can i take some!" Lucy laughed getting up.

"Yeh sure this golden field big you know" Sting laughed.

"You alri " He looked at Lucy loosing her laugh, she began to form a frown.

"What's this!" Sting got up too.

"Well first of all... i kinda got kicked out of my apartment.. and i have no where to even live :(" Lucy cried that he brought back that subject.

"Oh well you can live in my house.. If you want too! on the 6th floor.. 5th floors taken by ma bud, " he laughed

{ Oh god .. his bud is probably The Cherry Tree, I'd love to live in this house! But with the cherry tree i think its gonna be crazy...} Lucy thought.

"What do you mean your bud lives in the 5th floor?" Lucy asked

"Oh, he comes for sleepovers some night, you can join, we won't kill you or anything! So deal?" Sting laughed.

{ Well i do have no where to live, Maybe it wont be all that bad... Maybe... }

"Ok.. but i actually have no clothes or anything right now- i left all my stuff in my old apartment.." Lucy was pretty shy, she knew the way she talked from Sting's angle is too having to buy clothes for her.

"Then lets go shopping!Of course! Lets go now!" Sting ran.

Lucy just followed.

Little did they know, someone spying on them with a telescope looks pretty jealous.

* * *

Hope this was better xD / Please review your thoughts down below ❤ ㈎9 ^_~ Love you guys


End file.
